A Vampire's Desire
by Unknownred
Summary: OK this is a story on what A Vampire's Desire is...blood? lust? love? power? Dunno? Then you'll just have to find out for youself. Oh, and there are gonna be short chaps. A/N: Story is on hold for the time being
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge

A Vampire's Desire

By: Unknownred

A/N: I DO NOT own Naruto!

Ch. 1 – The Challenge

Just now, I thought I saw his blond hair zoomed past me. I blinked a few times then turned as soon as I felt his presence behind me.

"Boo."

I stared at him, and then sadly shook my head. He started to whine and run around me a few times, his head in his hands, rambling how I don't get scared easily.

"You're cold, you know that?" he said.

I shrugged. He began to whine again. I rolled my eyes and turned to go.

"Hey!" he called out.

I stopped and turned halfway to him.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I will not give up! I will scare you and make you fall on your knees and tremble. Believe it!" he stood there like a true hero; his finger pointing straight at me.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hands in the air, 'talk to the hand'. That made him more pouty. I grinned. I love teasing Naruto.

A/N – Hey guys, how'd you like this chap? I bet you're wondering who's first person; well…. I'll mention it later on in the story---but you'll have to find out for yourself by reading more of the story. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sick Beginning

A Vampire's Desire

By: Unknownred

A/N: I DO NOT own Naruto!

Ch. 2- The Sick Beginning

How can a boy be so energetic in the morning and not be so at night? Naruto slumped into his bed, his kunai on his bedside and his plush oh his other side.

"Oh, I hate being sick." He moaned in a harsh tone.

I shrugged, I love being sick. That way I don't have to get up in the mornings. I'll sometimes wake up at midnight and head over to the fields to train. It might be dark but at least I know how to light a fire. Even better, the moon is so bright; I can see my surroundings and also be hidden by darkness.

I placed a hot bowl of ramen onto Naruto's lap. He flinched but cooled down as soon as he tasted it.

"Yum. Thanks once again." His eyes held my gaze.

I shrugged. I don't always do this for him but then again, he ahs helped me when I was sick, too.

It was almost time for his bedtime--- get this; Naruto goes to bed at four pm and wakes up at four in the morning. Slowly, his eyes began to droop, but before he was fully drowned out, he muttered, "You will always be my friend."

A/N – Ok… did you like this chap or are you confused? Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning News

A Vampire's Desire

By: Unknownred

A/N: I DO NOT own Naruto!

Ch. 3 – The Morning News

What if I betray you, Naruto? Will you still want to be my friend? I coughed and sniffled; I've caught his cold, yes! I snuggled into my pillows, my covers up to my neck. Even if I wasn't warm enough, at least I have peace…

"Morning!" Naruto yelled throughout my apartment.

…Or had peace. I sighed and pretended to sleep. He burst through my door and slid across my room. I chuckled a bit but remained drowsy. I felt his presence beside me and I knew what to do. He got closer and closer but then bent down, so when I woke up; he'd jump up and try to scare me. I made no noise getting out of bed and crawling on the floor to his side. He decided to scare me now because he jumped up, surprised that I wasn't there. My face was inches from his head. And as soon as he turned, he screamed and fell back.

I stared at him, and then sadly shook my head.

A/N – Ok, I know this is a short chap. Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing at Midnight

A Vampire's Desire

By: Unknownred

A/N: I DO NOT own Naruto!

Ch. 4 – Dancing at Midnight

After getting better by my recently sickness; I went to train with Naruto.

"Do you want to go to the club tonight?" he asked. I shrugged.

I didn't mind getting asked out, because it's Naruto. We always go out for ramen; so what's the big deal going out with him to a club? Who knows, it might even be fun.

I was dressed normally, the normal clothes I wear everyday. Nothing wild or casual with my hair; but when I met up with Naruto, his hair was wildly blond and he wore a bright orange suit. Yes, I said, SUIT. Oh, Naruto's gonna have a time of his life because he's going to be the only one who'll stick out.

Once we were at the club, Naruto went wild. He did all these crazy dances. Finally, I joined in and soon we were in the floor break dancing. Everyone whooped and clapped as soon as we ended. We were bought drinks which also made Naruto have to use the bathroom. I was left alone at the table; that's when someone bumped into me and muttered something in my ear.

I didn't quite get what the person said, because it was too loud and basically I was drunk. I thought I heard something like, 'welcome' or 'thank him'. As soon as I lifted my head, a pain shot through my neck and I immediately fell to the floor.

A/N – Hey, so what'd you think? Plz review.


	5. Chapter 5:The Bite

A Vampire's Desire

By: Unknownred

A/N: I DO NOT own Naruto!

Ch. 5 – The Bite

When I woke up, was I in pain. My neck hurt more than my head. Being drunk was like puking but what pain I have on my neck was way worst. I walked to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Ugh, ok, being sick is okay, but puking my heart out from a pain on my neck is way too different. Maybe it was when I jerked my head up--- my neck started to hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked from the door way.

Whoa, when did Naruto get here? I didn't even see him. Maybe he dragged me home after I passed out. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I found you on the floor passed out. But you were too heavy; I only made it to the exit." he sweat dropped.

My face turned red. How embarrassing but then again, it's Naruto.

"You don't have to thank me or anything, but I got one of the bumpers to drop you off around the corner where you live then I tried carrying you but ended up dragging you to your apartment." He explained, "I'll be in the kitchen." Then he left.

Wow thanks, I leant on the toilet. I slowly stood up and made my way to the sink. I rinsed my face then dried it. And before I went out to meet up with Naruto, I saw my neck from the mirror. It was red and…and there were two deep piercings in my neck.


End file.
